


Isn't it soothing when the cat isn't there ? Or maybe it's just dull.

by Echoz



Category: Tom and Jerry (MGM/Hanna-Barbera)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Mama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echoz/pseuds/Echoz
Summary: This story began when Tom got kicked out of the house once again, after breaking half of the precious house furniture while he was chasing Jerry.





	Isn't it soothing when the cat isn't there ? Or maybe it's just dull.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a novelized version of an episode of Tom and Jerry (The Lonesome Mouse, tenth episode), with a little bit of romance and sweetness in the end, because this episode was so adorable x3  
> Also this fanficition had been beta by my gf, her pseudo on A3O is RIRiiccii, thank you for reading my weird shit honey, luv ya.

This story began when Tom got kicked out of the house once again, after breaking half of the precious house furniture while he was chasing Jerry. 

Mama stormed in the room and lectured him about his destructive attitude, then throw him out for the night. 

Saying Jerry was in a good mood would be an understatement; he was exalted at the idea of being rid of the cat, sould it be for only one night. He was free to do whatever was on his mind, without being worried about being chased around by Tom. 

First, he went to the kitchen, in order to get food supplies for the next weeks, and then he started to have fun ; drinking Tom's milk and swimming in it; destroying his favorite pillow; making a mess in the fridge; the list goes on.  
But after a few hours, he became slowly bored. He tried to set up more pranks but it wasn't interesting at all without the apprehension of being caught.

Jerry sat down next to a window and looked at Tom, who was sleeping in the cold garden. He sighted and started wandering about what to do. He finally had what he wanted so badly for days, for weeks even: some space and freedom! So why was he feeling so down? He kind of missed him, he guessed. Even if they were always fighting and chasing each other around the house, it was a game, and they both liked it. Tom had the occasion to end it and eat him countless times, but he never did. Same goes for Jerry, who could have leave the house anytime to find an other one, a new home without cat and without troubles. But he never did either.  
He thought he would probably die of boredom if he moved out anyway, that idea renforced by his actual state, and he had been alone for only a few hours. 

He gazed upon the sleeping cat again and made a decision. He ran to one of his mouse hole to find a piece of white fabric and a little stick.  
After a few minutes of preparation, he came out of the house and tip toed silently toward Tom. He stopped a few feets away a called him quietly. The cat oppened his green eyes at the third call and grunted at him, tired and definitly not in the mood.  
The little mouse showed him his little peace flag and gave him an appologic smile. Tom still looked pissed at him, but crooked an eyebrow in curiosity. Jerry whispered:

"I want to apologize for earlier. I know you won't stop chasing me around, and I know I won't stop messing with you -honestly you're just too much fun-, but I'm really bored when you're not here... I missed you. In the future, I'll try to not have you kicked out of the house."

Tom was bemused. What was he supposed to say to that? It wasn't the first time one of them showed kindess to one other, but to express it with words was a whole other thing. He snaped out of his thoughts and gazed into the mouse's eyes, looking for any lies, but he only find honesty and apprehension. 

"That was... unexpected. Thank you anyway, yes, I'd like to go inside, but Mama will never let me come in!"

"I'll make you sneak in, we'll find a solution tomorow. But don't worry tho, I already have some ideas in mind."

"Thanks again Jerry." Answered Tom, still pretty surprised at the mouse proposition. He followed him still.

When Mama had put him outside, his first thought was "Jerry must be so happy right now", he was bitter and angry.  
But now that he knew it wasn't not the case, he was really confused. He would be so happy to get ride of Jerry, if he had the occasion... wouldn't he? He's getting more and more confused, paradoxal thoughts running in his mind. He hated this stupide mouse, but he was so glad to see him right now. No, he was just glad to go inside. But even if he was angry at first, he couldn't deny he was definitly happy to see Jerry now. When he thought about it, he would be bored to death too if the mouse decided to leave... Nothing to chase, no one to play with... The adrenaline of the hunt, the delight of being so close to catch him... He started to drift away when Jerry called out his name.

"Tom! Tom are you okay?"

"Yes, I- uh... I just got lost in my thoughts."

"Yeah, I'm tired too... we're inside anyway, your pillow is right h- damn it I'll be right back."

Jerry ran away to hide the dead pillow -he'll fix it later- and found an other one.  
Tom gave him another interrogative glance but said nothing, he was way too tired to start a fight. They looked at each other awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Obviously, they weren't used to have such peaceful moments like that.

"Well... goodnight, I'll see you tomorow I guess..?" Finally said the cat.

Jerry nooded, Tom climbed on the pillow and curled up in a ball, slowly falling asleep.  
Jerry walked a few steps away, then turned around, hesitating. The myriad of questions that flew in his mind during the evening had created a weird feeling inside of him. Or reveild it. He wasn't sure, and tiredness didn't help.  
Jerry struggled with his thoughts another minute or two before choosing to listen to them. He went back to the pillow, climbed on it and settled down in the cat's neck. He nuzzled in his soft fur, and the small purr coming from it made the part of him that still thought this was a bad idea shut up. He fell asleep instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the end was very easy, but I just wanted some fluff, and this is my first time writting a story in english (outside of school projects, english isn't my native language, I'm french (what's with the "honhonhon"? Nobody says « honhonhon », it just sounds weird), and I wanted to do something simple, to start slowly ya know.


End file.
